Historia de venganza
by alberto-M
Summary: La luna de los Hyuga y la oscuridad de los Uchiha, juntos trabajarán para acabar con Akatsuki. Esta es la misión que tanto esperaban para terminar: matar al Hokage.


**Aquí traigo un fic-regalo, para AntoniaCifer. Me pidió esta pareja y lemon, que habrá pero también una gran historia detrás**

**Naruto no me pertenece a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Bajo la estrellada noche, Uchiha Itachi sale del bosque del País del Fuego, llevando en sus manos unos conejos recién muertos con rápidos y ágiles movimientos de kunai. Se acerca a un campamento improvisado con un par de tiendas de campaña y una fogata, observando tranquilamente el bosque en el que está. Se sienta en el suelo y empieza a cocinarlos, en espera de que aparezca su compañera. Debían seguir con la misión propuesta por Akatsuki, una más y terminarían para siempre con ellos. Sólo debían aguantar un poco más.<p>

—¿Itachi-kun, conseguiste cazar algo? —pregunta una mujer de gran delantera, Hyuga Hinata, acercándose a Itachi.

—Unos conejos —dice Itachi, la Hyuga se sienta enfrente del Uchiha—. Debemos estar ya cerca de nuestro objetivo —prepara los conejos y los sirve.

—Es-es posible —dice Hinata comiendo tranquilamente los conejos que había cocinado Itachi.

Itachi la mira, todavía tiene en su memoria lo ocurrido en toda su vida y cómo han acabado aqui. Parecía que fuese ayer cuando Fugaku le llamó en su sexto cumpleaños para hablarle sobre su futuro casamiento con Hinata para fortalecer las relaciones entre ambos clanes. Itachi lo veía bien, porque así podría acabarse el Golpe de Estado que estaban planeando los Uchiha. Pero Danzō le dijo de eliminar al Clan tras el fallo del plan de Shisui, a lo que le dijo que se pondría a pensarlo. Y un día, hace cinco años, alguien masacró a los Uchiha y le echaron la culpa a Itachi por el testimonio del único testigo de la masacre, su hermano Sasuke, produciendo que se vaya de la aldea. Y como si la vida de Itachi no fuese mala, tras el examen Chunin ve a Sasuke fingiendo que iba a por Naruto, y días después SAsuke aparecería muerto en un árbol. Ese hecho propicio su vuelta a Konoha para su funeral.

**Flashback**

Todos lloran en el funeral de Sasuke, con la Godaime Hokage enfrente de la tumba y mirando a todos con una expresión de tristeza. Durante minutos tuvieron que alejar a Sakura de la tumba de Sasuke, quien pedía ir con él como sea posible.

—Este hecho ha afectado mucho a Sakura mentalmente —dice Neji hablando con Tenten—. Y a todas sus fans —ve como los Jonin evitan que las fans hagan lo mismo que Sakura.

—Hoy, no, este mes en un mes negro para Konoha —dice Tsunade mirando al cielo—. Primero tuvimos la muerte de muchos Ninjas e incluso del Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, el día en que Orochimaru y Suna atacaron Konoha. Y hoy, lloramos por la muerte de Uchiha Sasuke. Un chico admirado por unos, y un buen ejemplo de un Ninja que podría haber llegado muy lejos —todo el mundo llora y deja flores en la tumba—. Uzumaki Naruto tiene unas palabras que decir sobre él —Naruto se pone junto a Tsunade.

—Gracias Tsunade-baachan —dice Naruto, Tsunade se va con normalidad aunque le haya llamado baachan—. Puedo decir de Sasuke que me caía mal. Era borde, no mostraba respeto a sus compañeros y siempre aprovechábamos para realizar competiciones aunque sean con cosas triviales. Pero también digo que Sasuke... Fue mi primer amigo. Sufrió como yo, creciendo sin una familia que le ayudase, en su caso tenía la admiración de la gente mientras que yo no tenía nada. Pero se esforzó al igual que yo para llegar a ser un gran ninja y cumplir su sueño: vengar a su familia de aquel que la mató —saca una rosa blanca y la coloca en la tumba de Sasuke—. Adiós amigo. Nunca olvidaré los momentos que pasamos como compañeros —sonriendo como el hace aunque unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

Hinata, por otro lado, fue una de las personas que le dejó a Sasuke una rosa, y luego advierte una sombra cerca de un árbol. Se acerca al lugar, lejos del funeral, y activa el Byakugan.

—Ese Chakra... No me engañas, Itachi. Sé que estás ahí.

—Hime —dice Itachi bajando del tronco, siempre que pudo la llamaba Hime mientras estaba en Konoha—. Parece que nadie puede engañar tus Byakugan.

—¿Has-has venido a ver a tu hermano? —pregunta Hinata temerosa por ver a Itachi ahora como Akatsuki.

—Como me sea posible. Es una tragedia todo esto, si pudiera mostrarle mis respetos...

—¿Por qué no vas a Hokage-sama y dices que no fuiste tu el que mató a todo tu clan? Así puedes mostrarle a Sasuke tus respetos como se lo merece.

—Porque ya estoy en el Libro Bingo, no puedo ir tranquilamente y decirlo.

—¿Y debes vivir con algo que nunca has hecho? Itachi-san, eso es vivir una mentira.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? —pregunta Itachi, Hinata se queda callada—. Nada, esto es lo único que puedo hacer.

—¿Unirte a una organización criminal? ¿Así deseas proteger Konoha?

—Tengo mis razones para actuar como actúo —dice Itachi empezando a deshacerse en cuervos—. Un día nos volveremos a encontrar —dice antes de desaparecer completamente.

OoooOoooO

La cosa sería peor dos años después, cuando Pain aprovechó que Naruto se enfrentaba a Kakuzu para destruir la aldea de Konoha. Quería hacerle ver que no podía proteger a los que quería, como consecuencia de ello mucha gente de Konoha murió. Aunque el que sería en el futuro el Rokudaime Hokage acabó con el Camino Deva, para después acabar sigilosamente con el resto de los Caminos, uno a uno, cuando estaban separados y más vulnerables. Desde ese día, todo había cambiado...

Hinata observa su vestido de novia, con ojos tristes. Luego mira la alianza que tiene en su dedo, para luego escuchar a su guardaespaldas, Kō.

—¿Tengo que hacer esto, Kō-san?

—Si, Hinata-sama. Tras la muerte de Hiashi en el ataque de Pain, fue nombrada como líder del Clan Hyuga, y como tal debe casarse a la edad de dieciséis años con una persona que elija el Hokage de entre los que quieran casarse contigo y que le reporte mas y mejores beneficios.

—Yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amar. Y será únicamente con él con quien me case.

—Él no va a venir. Y lo sabes —dice Kō mientras Hinata se gira a mirarle.

—Lo sé, pero nada impide el soñar, ¿no crees? —pregunta Hinata con una sonrisa, Kō cierra la puerta e Hinata mira al suelo—. Si, nada impide soñar.

—Pues no sueñes mas, Hime —dice una suave voz, Hinata abre los ojos y ve a Itachi en el alféizar de la ventana.

—¡Itachi-san! —dice Hinata sonriendo

—He oído que te vas a casar.

—Es evidente, pero... No quiero, desde que mi padre murió todo ha empeorado. Hanabi esta quien sabe donde por orden del nuevo Hokage, Neji no tiene voz para decir que no estoy preparada todavía... No se si voy a aguantar más esto.

Hinata se abraza a sí misma, mirando al suelo. Se le notaba que estaba nerviosa y que pronto explotaría de nervios.

—Hinata... No deberías sufrir así...

—Por eso iré contigo. Ya lo he pensado.

—¿Qué? Hinata, no vas a dejar tu hogar por...

—No puedo estar más aqui Itachi-san, me están obligando a casar con un clan que no conozco, y esta es la única manera de salvarme, si hubiera otra manera lo haría —dice Hinata mirando a Itachi, quien pensativo la mira. Tras unos minutos, un plan se crea en su mente para destruir Akatsuki desde dentro.

Ese día Itachi le cuenta la verdad sobre su misión en Akatsuki: tras la masacre Uchiha se reunió en secreto con el Sandaime Hokage, quien era el único que confiaba en que él no hizo la masacre. Pero Danzō y los ancianos se aseguraron de hacer que Itachi parezca culpable, por eso el Sandaime Hokage le dio la misión de unirse a Akatsuki para destruirla desde dentro. Hinata escucha la propuesta de Itachi sobre unirse a Akatsukiy ayudarle a destruir Akatsuki.

—Yo... Acepto, Itachi-san.

Itachi coge de la mano a Hinata y ambos desaparecen en una nube de humo.

**Fin Flashback**

Y de ese momento han pasado tres meses, tres meses en los que Itachi e Hinata siguieron con su mentira en Akatsuki, tres meses en los que se han conocido más.

—Hinata. Ya queda poco para alcanzar al Hokage.

—¿Seguro que con esto... todo acabará?

—Todo acabará, te lo prometo —dice Itachi abrazando a Hinata.

Hinata se abraza al hombre con el que quisieron casarla obligatoriamente la primera vez. En esos años hasta que se fue de Konoha, había aprendido a conocerlo, a actuar para no enfadarlo... A amarlo. Cuando se fue de Konoha, un dolor en el pecho se producía, repitiéndose día a día. Cuando huyó con él, siguió amándole.

—Itachi-san... Yo... quiero hacerlo... —dice Hinata mirándole a los ojos—. No es tan romántico hacerlo así afuera pero más romántico es hacerlo con el que amas.

Hinata abraza a Itachi para después besarle suavemente los labios. Itachi, por su parte, besa a Hinata mientras acaricia su pelo con suavidad y dulzura mientras ambos corazones latían fuertemente en sus pechos. Itachi besa a Hinata en el cuello.

—Mmmmmm —gime de placer Hinata, poco a poco, y con timidez le quita la capa de Akatsuki dejándolo en una camisa de mallas. Itachi aprieta el trasero de Hinata y la hace gemir, para luego morderle suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja—. I-Itachi-san...

—Hinata, sólo déjate llevar... Además hay trampas para evitar que alguien se acerque a nosotros así que no habrá interrupciones —dice Itachi quitándole la capa Akatsuki a Hinata, quien se pone roja y mira para otro lado cuando Itachi ve que sólo tiene la camisa de mallas—. Hinata, tan tímida como siempre —quitándole la camisa dejando ver sus grandes pechos, sus labios bajan hasta chupar el pezón derecho.

—Aaaaah, Itachi-san —gime entrecortadamente, una mano de Itachi masagea el pecho izquierdo e Hinata coloca su mano sobre ésta, haciendo que Itachi agarre con un poco más de fuerza el seno. Hinata gime ante las caricias y los labios de Itachi y empieza a mojar sus bragas del calor y del placer que siente.

Itachi lame el pezón derecho para luego lamer el izquierdo, Hinata le acaricia el pelo y suelta su coleta, soltando por completo el pelo del Uchiha. Luego Hinata coloca sus manos en el torso musculado de Itachi y toca sus pectorales. Tras un minuto de caricias, gemidos y chupetones, Hinata le quita la camisa dejando su torso desnudo. Hinata besa varias veces su torso hasta llegar hasta el borde de los pantalones.

—Itachi... —dice Hinata bajando lentamente los pantalones con calzoncillos incluidos, dejando ver su erecto miembro y haciendo que Hinata se sonroje—. Yo... No se si estoy preparada para esto, Itachi-san... Podría hacerlo mal y...

—No importa cómo lo hagas, si lo haces tú está bien —dice Itachi, Hinata coge el miembro de Itachi y empieza a masturbarlo, sacándole suaves gruñidos a Itachi. Actuaba lentamente y con suavidad, pero poco a poco aceleraba su mano. Hinata acerca su mano libre a sus labios, luego a sus pechos pellizcándose uno de sus pezones y por ultimo mete la mano en sus pantalones, masageando sus bragas.

—Itachi... —gime Hinata mientras sus dedos rozan las bragas ya mojadas, su otra mano aumenta de velocidad hasta que, unos minutos después, Itachi suelta su semen haciendo que caiga sobre la Hyuga—. Huele... raro... —lame sus dedos mojados, para luego echarse para atrás y agarrarse su propio pecho, ya acalorada de placer. Entre gemidos se da placer mientras Itachi observa fijamente los movimientos.

—¿De verdad quieres satisfacerte tú misma? —pregunta Itachi con una sonrisa ladina, mientras Hinata ve que su miembro sigue erecto.

—"Se corrio una vez, y aún así..." —piensa la Hyuga pellizcándose un pezón. Estaba ya algo sudada y su mano en las bragas se mueve mas, frotando su clitoris.

—¿Deseas tenerme dentro de ti?

—S-si, lo deseo...

—No te oigo...

—Lo deseo...

—¿Lo deseas? —pregunta Itachi levantándose y colocando su miembro cerca de los labios de la Hyuga. Hinata mira su miembro estar muy cerca.

—Lo deseo —dice Hinata presa del placer, para empezar a lamer el miembro con suavidad. Dejando la mano de las bragas que se de placer, coge el miembro de Itachi para poder lamerlo mejor mientras escucha a Itachi gruñir por el placer que le da—. Deseo tus caricias, tus labios, tu miembro... —lamiendo acelera su mano, Itachi apoya su mano en el cabello de Hinata para que siga—. Aah aah aah aah aah —los movimientos de la mano en la vagina eran bastante rapidos hasta que con un gemido empieza a correrse llenando su mano, bragas e incluso pantalones con su liquido. Respirando entrecortadamente por el orgasmo, Hinata mete el miembro en su boca y empieza a bombear su cabeza arriba y abajo.

—Hinata... —dice Itachi, ayudando a Hinata a que su cabeza bombée. Durante unos pocos minutos Hinata realiza una torpe pero aun así placentera mamada que hace temblar el miembro de Itachi hasta soltar su segunda corrida, Hinata se aleja dejando caer en sus pechos semen de Itachi.

—Itachi... Te quiero dentro, por favor —suplica Hinata quitándose totalmente la ropa—. Yo... Aunque me he ido una vez no paro de calentarme —cruzando sus piernas mientras aguanta las ganas de echar su mano de nuevo a su vagina.

—Tus deseos son ordenes Hinata —dice Itachi acercándose a Hinata mientras ella se echa para atrás, Itachi abre las piernas para que tenga visión de su mojada vagina—. Si quieres que pare, sólo dilo. Sé que es tu primera vez.

—Mi primera vez esta reservada para la persona a quien amo. Y esa persona eres tú.

Esas palabras de Hinata mas la sonrisa que hace derretir incluso al corazón más frío, afectan a Itachi. Poco a poco mete su miembro haciendo que Hinata gima de placer. Poco a poco Itachi embiste, con cada embestida hace gemir a Hinata, quien le acaricia el cuello y le acerca a sus labios besándole. Las manos de Itachi están en sus pechos, masageándolos, agarrándolos, pellizcando sus pezones. Hinata gime mas y mas, sus piernas abrazan la cintura de Itachi haciendo que llegue más hondo.

—Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun —gime Hinata su nombre una y otra vez. Ambos ninja estaban ya sudorosos de placer, Itachi aumenta el movimiento de sus embestidas haciéndolas mas repetitivas, más frecuentes y mas profundas—. Itachi-kun, mas...

—Más quieres tener, y mas podrás tener —dice Itachi juntando ambos pechos y lamiendo los pezones de Hinata, haciendola nuevamente gemir de placer. Hinata mueve sus caderas mas, al son de las embestidas de Itachi.

—¡Itachi-kuuuuuuuun! —gime con un gran orgasmo Hinata, corriendose al mismo tiempo que lo hace Itachi. Ambos respiran entrecortadamente.

—¿Te ha gustado Hime?

—Ha sido precioso, Itachi-kun.

Desde ese día, cuando tenían ganas lo hacían nuevamente, siempre encargándose de realizar trampas para los que se acercasen a ellos en ese momento.

Tres días después de su primera experiencia sexual, alcanzan a ver el enorme edificio de Konoha.

—Llegamos a Konoha. Ya sabes qué hacer.

—Hai —dice Hinata haciendo un sello—. ¡Byakugan! —abre los ojos mostrando el Dōjutsu, peina la zona hasta mira a Itachi—. El Hokage ha salido ya a Konoha, tiene una ventaja de cuarenta metros. Va con dos guardaespaldas.

—Bien, avancemos primero eliminando a los guardaespaldas.

—Hai.

Ambos ninja corren por los arboles hasta llegar a donde su objetivo: Rokudaime Hokage. Su característico sombrero rojo le delata. Hinata crea finas espinas de chakra, hasta crear tres, y las lanza. Dos impactan en el cuello de cada uno de los guardaespaldas eliminándolos y el tercero es bloqueado por un Kunai del Hokage, al éste haberse dado cuenta.

—Rokudaime Hokage Shimura Danzō —dice Hinata dándose a conocer, el ex-anciano del consejo se gira a verla, para después ver al Uchiha superviviente aparecer junto a ella.

—Hyuga y Uchiha... Me imaginaba que esto podría ser una emboscada, por eso vine alerta, lástima que mis guardaespaldas no estaban alertas.

—Quiero hablar con usted —dice Hinata mirándole—. ¿Por qué la masacre Uchiha? Podría haberse evitado el Golpe de Estado de otra manera —el ojo visible de Danzō se entrecierra.

—¿Otra manera? —pregunta Danzō—. La única manera de asegurarnos que el Golpe de Estado no se produzca era eliminando todo el clan. Entenderéis que si seguía el Golpe de Estado, las demás aldeas aprovecharían para eliminarnos, produciendo una Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

—Aun así, sigo sin entender otra cosa. ¿Matar a Sasuke era necesario?

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, esos ninjas del Sonido le habrían conseguido llevar ante Orochimaru, convirtiéndose en un futuro enemigo. Y no podía permitir que ocurriese, así que eliminé a los cinco y dejé un mensaje para los que piensen en imitar a Sasuke.

—Danzō-san, admiro que pienses proteger Konoha. Pero tus actos demuestran lo contrario.

—¿Lo contrario? Hinata, la Maldición del Odio actuaba en su cuerpo. Cuanto más odio tienen, más poder obtienen. Incluso atacó a matar a Naruto en el tejado del hospital.

—Aun con todo lo ocurrido, sólo tenía doce años. Era un niño.

—Un futuro enemigo que podría destruir Konoha. Eso es lo único que importa, estábamos criando a un peligro.

—¿Y lo de Pain? Si no hubieses impedido que llamasen a Naruto, mi padre no estaría muerto.

—Las bajas colaterales son eso. Colaterales, accidentales, y necesarias para traer un nuevo cambio, para despertar a la gente de una mentira y hacerles ver que la Voluntad de Fuego que tanto dicen tener los anteriores Hokage no es nada más que algo que te vuelve débil ante los demás, como se ha visto en el ataque de Pain.

—¿Insinúas que la muerte de mi padre era necesaria? —pregunta Hinata roja no de vergüenza, sino de ira.

—Todo fin justifica los medios a utilizar, quería proteger Konoha y era ésta la única manera, dejar que Pain destrozara Konoha hasta que llegue mi momento de eliminar la amenaza. Ahora somos la nación más poderosa que existe en el mundo ninja. Naruto ahora es tratado como lo que es: un arma para destruir a nuestros enemigos. Y Hanabi es mi mejor guardaespaldas.

Uno de los cuerpos desaparece en humo y ataca con Jūken a Hinata, pero Itachi se interpone en el ataque recibiendo el daño, para seguidamente deshacerse en cuervos.

—Hanabi —dice Hinata sorprendida de ver a Hanabi como guardaespaldas de Danzō—. ¿Qué le has hecho? —mirando a Danzō.

—Sólo fortalecerla, e inculcarle su amor por la aldea por encima del de la familia. Esto último no seria necesario si no hubieras huido.

—Hinata, lucha contra Hanabi...

—Itachi, no puedo...

—Sólo tú puedes, eres la única persona con conocimientos del Jūken —dice Itachi mirando a Hinata—. Yo me encargo de Danzō —mira a Danzō sacando un kunai—. Danzō, incluso para ti caíste bajo. ¿Qué pensabas obtener casando a un Uchiha con Hinata?

—¿Casarla? Yo nunca pedí algo así, es algo que únicamente los Hyuga y los Uchiha deben elegir —dice Danzō, abre un poco su ojo visible—. Ya veo... Así que él lo sabía... —se dice por lo bajo, pero Itachi pudo leer sus labios.

—¿Saber? —pregunta Itachi—. ¿Saber el qué?

—No te interesa saberlo, porque aún así jamás me creerías. Sólo debes tener una cosa en mente: eres un criminal de Rango S, y debes ser eliminado. Junto con tu querida Hyuga.

—El único que merece morir eres tú... Rokudaime Hokage.

—Te haré ver lo equivocado que estás. Adelante, luchemos.

Hinata y Hanabi se atacan, realizando bloqueos de los golpes y contrataques rápidos sin un claro vencedor, mientras Itachi lucha contra Danzō produciendo chispas por el choque de kunais.

—Hanabi, soy yo, tu hermana —dice Hinata esquivando un ataque de Hanabi y realizando otro ataque hacia el brazo para inutilizarlo pero rápidamente Hanabi esquiva el ataque—. ¿No me reconoces?

—No eres mi hermana, dejaste de serlo cuando abandonaste Konoha para irte con ese indeseable Uchiha —dice Hanabi con voz fría y sin mostrar emoción alguna—. Eres el enemigo de Konoha, mi enemigo, y tengo que derrotarte para proteger la aldea.

—Hanabi... —dice Hinata sin creerse cómo Danzō ha cambiado a Hanabi, recibe debajo del pecho un golpe haciéndole escupir sangre. Itachi lanza Shurikens hacia Danzō, quien escupe esferas de aire para repelerlos, y atravesar a Itachi, aunque en realidad atravesó a un clon.

—¿No es estupendo, Itachi? —pregunta Danzō esquivando varios Gōkakyu no Jutsu de Itachi—. Hanabi no tiene mas de once años pero se ve la habilidad y el talento de los Hyuga —dice bloqueando el kunai de Itachi con su brazalete, al chocar el kunai rompe el brazalete revelando sus Sharingan en el brazo, cosa que hace sorprender a Itachi.

—Imposible... ¿Cómo...?

—A pesar de ser enemigos, reconozco que los Uchiha tienen ojos poderosos y seria una gran perdida no usarlos para proteger Konoha —dice Danzō con una sonrisa, Itachi hace sellos.

—Katon: Gōkakyu no jutsu —Itachi lanza una gran bola de fuego a Danzō, quien esquiva el ataque, con sus Sharingan en el brazo observa todo alrededor y clava un kunai en un clon mientras realiza una patada en el segundo clon, para al segundo siguiente recibir un corte en el pecho. Pero pronto Danzō desaparece para aparecer en otra parte, ve cómo Hinata recibe un golpe Jūken en el estomago de parte de Hanabi y retrocede.

—Izanagi, el Jutsu que cambia el destino. Un buen jutsu, he de decir, que será vuestro final.

—Danzō-sama, permítame acabar con Hinata y darle su cabeza —dice Hanabi fríamente.

—Bien, Hanabi.

—Tú... ¿Te haces llamar Hokage haciendo que una hermana pelee contra su familia? —pregunta Hinata apretando los puños de ira.

—El fin justifica los medios Hinata —dice Hanabi mientras realiza nuevamente su postura de ataque—. Danzō-sama me dio un objetivo y un hogar para ser la más fuerte de los Shinobi. El sistema de la Academia ninja también cambió para mejor, ahora no se permite fallo alguno.

—Actuar sin sentimientos, como un verdadero ninja debe ser —dice Danzō observando a los Akatsuki—. No como Naruto, quien no era mas que un incompetente por sus sentimientos, como el puente de Zabuza, el ataque de Orochimaru y con lo de Gaara lo demuestran.

—¿Estas culpando a Naruto de que Gaara sea secuestrado? —pregunta Hinata con los puños cerrados.

—No le culpo de eso, pero por su culpa murió una Jonin de Suna.

—Ella decidió dar su vida para salvar a Gaara, no hable así de Naruto-kun —dice Itachi entrecerrando los ojos. Al instante los abre con fuerza.

—Por esos actos, ¿no es mejor que os rindáis? O mejor... Elimina a Hinata.

Ante esas palabras Hinata realiza el Kaiten para bloquear la lluvia de Shurikens de fuego que Itachi le lanza. El Kotoamatsukami había actuado en Itachi, controlándole. Durante unos segundos Hinata lanza agujas de chakra a Itachi, quien esquiva los ataques con suma facilidad.

—¡Itachi, basta por favor! —dice Hinata bloqueando los ataques de Itachi como puede, volando Shurikens y kunais por todo el escenario—. No quiero pelear contra ti...

—Entonces pelea contra mi —dice Hanabi realizando un Jūken justo en el costado de Hinata, haciéndole escupir sangre, mientras Itachi le clava en el vientre un kunai. Pronto Hinata cae ante la andanada de golpes que le llovía, mientras Danzō sonreía triunfal.

—Has perdido, Akatsuki. Ahora nadie irá contra mi...

Danzō se acerca a matar a Hinata, cuando un cuervo le mira y nota un ardor en el ojo tapado, Danzō se toca el ojo con la mano con un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

—¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es posible...? —se pregunta Danzō mientras Itachi clava en su garganta un kunai, para luego rodear a Hanabi en una esfera de agua, creada anteriormente gracias a un clon que se escondía.

—Sabía que tenías el Kotoamatsukami, y por ello Shisui me dio su otro ojo —dice Itachi mirando a Danzō, quien había aparecido nuevamente—. Si un Kotoamatsukami actúa contra otro Kotoamatsukami estos se anulan y no pueden activarse de momento. Yo no puedo utilizarlo en diez años y tú en unas horas por tu Mokuton.

—Todavía me quedan Sharingan como para vencerte Itachi —dice Danzō mirando su brazo, abre los ojos al ver que ahora estaba sin Sharingan—. ¿Cómo? Tenía siete Sharingan.

—Tenías —dice Hinata mirando a Danzō con una pequeña sonrisa—. Cualquier daño que recibas activa el Izanagi... Pero si atacas a los ojos al mismo tiempo que ocurren otros daños, ¿podrás usarlos? También funciona si daño directamente los ojos, como ahora hice —Danzō ve finas espinas de chakra en los ojos y un clon de Hinata con agujas de chakra en sus manos.

—"Hinata aprovechó la puntería en los puntos de chakra para clavarme agujas de chakra al tiempo que recibía los ataques de Itachi y luego siguió atacándome un clon suyo mientras Itachi la atacaba... Es bastante lista" —piensa Danzō arrodillado e intenta levantarse cuando ve los ojos fríos del Uchiha.

—Ahora, me explicarás todo. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para ello —dice Itachi metiéndole dentro de un Genjutsu, sacando a relucir sus recuerdos. Danzō empieza a hablar mientras los ojos de Itachi se abren de sorpresa.

OoooOoooO

Tiempo después, Hinata anda por los pasillos de la cueva de Akatsuki, asegurándose de traer el cuerpo de Danzō tras acabar con su vida, tal y como Madara había pedido.

—Hola, Madara —dice Hinata mirando al enmascarado.

—Hinata —dice gravemente el Uchiha enmascarado—. Por lo que espero, ya habéis cumplido vuestra misión. Ahora, pronto podremos realizar la paz que tanto queremos obtener —durante unos segundos Hinata no dice nada.

—Así que eso querías conmigo, ¿no? —pregunta Hinata mirando a Madara.

—No te entiendo lo que quieres decir...

—No era únicamente porque sería beneficioso para los Hyuga y los Uchiha. Me querían casar con Itachi por esto —sacando unos papeles y, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se los tira a Madara. Madara observa las notas: la búsqueda del Rinnegan de Indra, un extraño Dōjutsu a medio camino entre el máximo nivel del Sharingan y el Rinnegan original del Jūbi—. Y te aprovechaste de eso para manipular, porque fuiste tú quien controló a mi padre para que aceptara.

Madara abre su ojo derecho con fuerza. ¿Cómo descubrieron lo que quería? Es imposible que haya dejado algún cabo suelto.

—¿Cómo... Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Los recuerdos de Danzō me lo enseñaron —dice una voz, Madara activa su Sharingan al escuchar un ruido y deja que el kunai de Itachi le atraviese, ambos se miran.

—Itachi...

—Uchiha Madara.

—Sólo me estabas usando para conseguir el Dōjutsu de Indra, ¿verdad? —pregunta Hinata, con su rostro empezando a ser rojo debido a la, por segunda vez, ira que sentía.

—Hinata, no lo entiendes. Tener esos Dōjutsu reforzarían a los Hyuga más de lo que nunca ha ocurrido a costa de tu felicidad y serían ellos quienes realizasen un Golpe de Estado. Era un arma que no podía dejar en manos de aquellos que sacrificaron a Hizashi para salvarse. Por eso hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Tú fuiste el que acabó con el clan Uchiha —dice Itachi sacando unos kunais.

—Debo decir que eso fue algo que ocurrió por culpa de los Uchiha y su obsesión por el poder, pero bajo la promesa de que Danzō sea Hokage, lo ayudé.

—Te aprovechaste de mi dolor para tus objetivos —dice Hinata activando el Byakugan—. Eso no te lo perdonaré.

Hinata e Itachi atacan a Madara al mismo tiempo que el Sharingan de Madara brilla intensamente. La batalla se volvió sangrienta y duradera, con decenas de jutsus Katon impactando por todas partes de la base, Hinata destrozando las bolas de fuego de Madara golpeando exactamente en el centro de la técnica para deshacerlas, kunais, Shurikens, espinas de chakra... Todo volaba, se producía a tanta velocidad que difícilmente un espectador seguiría el ritmo de tal batalla. Decenas de minutos después, todo está a punto de acabar. Toda la base de Akatsuki estaba destrozada y en llamas negras, pero quienes peor estaban eran los contrincantes. Itachi tenía el brazo derecho roto, la boca llena de sangre y estaba casi ciego; e Hinata tenía el labio partido, la ropa destrozada y casi no tenía chakra; mientras que Madara tenía la mascara destrozada revelando parte de su rostro, unicamente hasta la nariz, y le faltaba el brazo derecho.

—Tanto tiempo nos hicisteis creer en que eras quien no eres... Obito —dice Itachi tambaleándose.

—Vosotros... Tantos años planeando, tantos años planificando... ¿Y decidís acabar así? —pregunta Obito quitándose lo que queda de la máscara y tirándola al suelo.

—Así es —dice Hinata, tambaleándose un poco por el ataque, Itachi volvía a escupir sangre—. ¡Hakke Kusho! —Hinata golpea con su palma el suelo, produciendo humo y llenando el lugar de humo, Obito observa con sus Sharingan lo que ocurre alrededor.

—Susano'o —Itachi sale del humo recubierto en el Jutsu, lanzándose al ataque pero atravesando a Obito, para al segundo siguiente lanzarse a tocar al Susano'o, sabiendo que si lo absorbía seria una gran ventaja, y con esa idea en mente tenía preparado un kunai en la otra mano. Absorbe el Susano'o y luego clava el kunai en el pecho de Itachi, justo donde el corazón.

— ¿Últimas palabras?

—La próxima vez —dice Itachi, Hinata se lanza a por Obito pero éste aleja a Itachi y con un movimiento de kunai le corta el cuello a Hinata—. Vigila si atacas a un clon —el Kage Bunshin de Hinata pisa fuerte y le coloca un papel supresor de chakra en la espalda.

—Imposible... ¿Cómo...?

Al decir esas palabras el Sharingan derecho se desactiva mientras con el izquierdo ve a la verdadera Hinata golpearle en el pecho.

—¡Hakke: Rokujūyon Shō! —Hinata golpea sesenta y cuatro veces a Obito inutilizando las puertas que pudiese abrir, varios puntos de chakra y terminar el ataque con un toque en la cabeza, echándole para atrás y haciéndole caer medio-muerto al suelo.

—Tsk, una gran jugada —dice Obito escupiendo sangre en sus últimos momentos de vida. Hinata se aleja del cuerpo de Obito y abraza llorando a Itachi, quien ahora yacía muerto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Itachi-kun... —llora Hinata, para recibir una mano en su hombro. Hinata se gira a ver a Hanabi, quien vio la destrucción causada por la batalla.

—Vámonos a casa, Hinata... Ahora tendremos a Tsunade y a demás para ayudar a que todo sea como antes.

—Como antes no... Quiero que todo sea como siempre quiso Naruto —dice Hinata antes de besar el cadaver todavía caliente de Itachi—. Allá donde vas, Itachi-kun... Llévate esto.

Tras la muerte de Madara por su conspiración sobre el Dōjutsu de Indra, Hinata y Hanabi viven en paz en Konoha, mientras Tsunade se preguntaba qué había ocurrido en el tiempo que estuvo en coma, hasta que la pusieron al día de los acontecimientos.

Por los actos de asesinato de Hokage se pedía la cabeza de Hinata, pero el descubrir que Danzō fue conspirador de la masacre al Clan Uchiha hizo que la perdonaran y deshabilitaran para siempre a la Raíz, liberando a Naruto y demás personas de esa base.

También, limpiaron el nombre de Itachi tras descubrir la conspiración de Danzō, de la que Madara participó a cambio de quedarse la mayor parte de Sharingan y ayudarle a ser Hokage.

Una tumba que nadie nunca olvidarían se alza para el héroe del mundo ninja Uchiha Itachi: shinobi de Konoha, novio de Hinata, y padre de la niña que espera la Hyuga con toda su alegría.


End file.
